


tumblr request - Plucked

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, freest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Frieza takes Frost's virginity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another request I got on tumblr. I’ve never written Freest before, and I don’t think I’ve written Frost as a virgin, and I haven’t ever used the word senpai in a sexual context… or ever maybe lol. So, a lot of news for me here! I hope it’s okay. I was going for a cute squealing kind of thing… I’ve done that in my King Piccolo fics before but never with male/male or these characters, and I haven’t done too many graphic male/male sex scenes… so please forgive me if I’ve gone a little overboard or it’s OOC… I tried my best anyway. I hope it’s a fun read :D Or at least not disappointing haha. Comments would be appreciated, thank you!

**Can you do a fanfic of nsfw of Frost and Frieza, Frost is a virgin, he's very shy and he calls Frieza Senpai.**

“Hmm…” Frieza hummed in desire as he lay his gaze upon the image of Frost, drinking in the vision of him as if it were fine wine. Frost had just bathed; his skin was still moist and flushed from the heat of the water. Frieza wanted him to look like that. He had instructed Frost to bathe, while he prepared the room. The lights were dim around them; the room was warm and tainted with the faint aroma of incense. Not too much… Not enough to overpower. Just enough to create the right atmosphere. Atmosphere was important. Frieza was quite a perfectionist is most things that he did, and lovemaking was certainly no exception. The right atmosphere was essential, especially for one’s first time… Frieza was going to claim Frost’s virginity, and he intended to do it in a proper and dignified manner. He wanted Frost to enjoy it… while he surrendered to his lord. 

Frost seemed nervous, which only served to excite Frieza more. But, he kept himself restrained. It would be undignified to act on his urges like an animal. But… why was Frost nervous, exactly…? Was he afraid that Frieza would hurt him…? Or was he just overwhelmed with the thought of being intimate? Frieza hoped both were true. He eyed up Frost’s tense, pale form hungrily, his eyes twinkling with dark lust. Perfect… “Turn around.” Frieza instructed. He had a greater desire to see Frost’s response rather than his body. Frieza had no doubt that Frost looked simply delectable from behind, but… a beautiful thing was just another beautiful thing. Frost was no more attractive than countless others Frieza could claim as his own. What really enchanted Frieza was his shyness, and his timidness… His nerves, and his fear… The slight hesitation when Frieza gave his command; the way Frost nodded ever so discreetly, too paralysed by nerves to make any large movement. The way he turned so slowly, so timidly… the way he stiffened when he felt Frieza’s eyes upon him. What was Frost thinking now…? Was he feeling judged? Was he wondering if he was good enough for his lord? If he would be able to please him? Was he wondering if Frieza was assessing just where and how he could touch him…? Again, Frieza hoped all were true. “Come.” Frieza spoke politely. “Have a drink with me.”

He offered Frost a warm smile, and watched as the younger icejin approached him. Frost moved his eyes to Frieza’s hand on the bed, understanding this was where he was supposed to sit. He swallowed, and sat down beside Frieza, unsure of what else to do. Frost felt so… awkward? No… Not awkward. Not quite afraid either. More… intimidated. In a good way. Frieza was… amazing. Frost had never looked up to somebody so much in his entire life. He felt unworthy just being in the same room as him, but to be in a situation like this… Frost couldn’t believe it. He was so lucky that Frieza had agreed to train him; to be trained by someone of Frieza’s prestige, power and reputation… Obviously Frost had developed a crush on him. Obviously! He hadn’t really expected not to. But… for Frieza to like him in return, and to ask… Frost’s cheeks darkened as he recalled it. Frieza had asked if he was a virgin, and Frost had been embarrassed… but too uncomfortable to not answer. Then, when he’d told the truth, expecting Frieza to think little of him… expecting Frieza to think he was just a kid, or a loser… Frieza had… he’d said…  
_“May I take your virginity?”_

Frost’s heart skipped a beat as he recalled it. He started to tremble slightly. To think that Frieza… His senpai, his role model… To think that he wanted to…  
“Frost.” Frost let out a sharp gasp, and tensed at the feeling of Frieza’s hand on his back. He looked at Frieza, to see the older man smiling at him. “You are… very beautiful.”  
“Th…” Frost whimpered, his cheeks burning. “Th… thank you, Senpai…”  
“You don’t need to thank me. I suspect you were already aware?” Frieza reached over to his bedside table, and began to pour Frost a glass of wine. Expensive wine… the kind Frost was no doubt used to. It had been quite a surprise for Frieza to discover he was still a virgin, actually. Frost had built up an empire of his own – not at all on Frieza’s scale, but still… he had enough money and power to do anything he wanted to. He was handsome enough; he wouldn’t struggle to find a mate if it was what he desired. Frieza could only assume Frost was still a virgin out of some own reluctance, or fear of intimacy… And, well… knowing that, how was a bloodthirsty tyrant like Frieza supposed to keep away?

Frost looked away, his blush deepening. He didn’t know what to say… Of course, he knew how attractive he was. He wasn’t blind, and he would be beyond arrogant with anyone else. But… to think that _Frieza_ could be attracted to him… It was… overwhelming. “Here.” Frieza handed the glass of wine to Frost, and watched as the younger male accepted it.  
“Thank you, Senpai.” Frost smiled. He took a sip of the wine, and Frieza gazed at the stain it left upon his lips. Pleasant… very pleasant. Very… appealing. Frieza sipped from his own glass, watching Frost like a predator stalking its prey. He adored everything about him. The way he was sitting so awkwardly. The way he was avoiding Frieza’s eyes, the deep blush upon his face… no doubt his heart was racing. No doubt this was unnerving for him. Frieza took pleasure in that.  
“Are you comfortable?” Frieza asked, attempting to soothe his prey. Making them feel secure was the first step in establishing ownership. Frieza wanted Frost to feel comfortable around him, and safe… so that he would more easily fall into the dangers of Frieza’s world.  
“Yes…” Frost looked at Frieza, and smiled. “I am.”  
“Good.” Frieza purred. He placed his glass down, and smiled slightly when Frost did the same. Hmm. He was keen, wasn’t he? Nervous… but keen. A glorious mix.

Frieza placed his hand on Frost’s cheeks, smirking slightly at the heat of it. Heat that only intensified under Frieza’s touch.  
“S-Senpai…” Frost quivered. He was unsure of what to do. He didn’t know whether to touch Frieza back, or lean into his hand… But then Frieza moved towards him, and took the decision away with a kiss. Their lips locked against each other, and Frost’s heart started to race even more. Frieza was… Frieza was kissing him. His senpai… Frieza…

Frieza smirked against Frost’s lips, enjoying the tension and the timidness he could sense in the younger male’s heart. He had a strong desire to capture it, while it was still fresh and ripe. Almost without control, he slid his hands up Frost’s trembling thighs, and placed them upon Frost’s back. He massaged him, using his own ki to warm his hands as they glided across Frost’s frame. Frost opened his mouth – not to deepen the kiss. It was only to let out a small gasp. A small, cute, involuntary display of shyness… and Frieza took the opportunity to pounce. He held his grip on Frost. Not too firmly… Not enough to make Frost feel forced, but certainly enough to stop him getting away. He entered his tongue into Frost’s mouth, and took his fill of a virgin’s kiss. Frost’s cheeks burned against him, he let out a soft whimper, and clumsily attempted to return some of the affection with his own hands. Hm… how adorable. Frost wasn’t great at making out. Frieza found his inexperience simply charming.

He pulled away after a long, heated moment. He didn’t want to leave… but nor did Frost, and Frieza had to see that desire. He craved it. Frost stared at him, his lips parted. He was breathing quickly; his eyes were wide but hazy… He’d enjoyed it. He wanted to do it again… but he was so scared. So nervous that he’d done it wrong…  
“Was that alright?” Frieza asked calmly, a smooth smile upon his face.  
“Y-Yes, Senpai.” Frost nodded keenly, and swallowed. “It… it was nice – it was wonderful.”  
“Good…”

Frieza leaned in, and pulled Frost into another kiss. Frost gripped him lightly, slightly more relaxed than he was before. It didn’t stop his cheeks burning though… especially when Frieza pulled away. Frost began to pull away himself, assuming his senpai wanted to talk… but he didn’t. Frieza placed his hand on the back of Frost’s head, keeping him in place while he moved his lips down to kiss his neck. Frost let out a small whimper, and Frieza’s tail twitched at the sound of it. He could feel the tension in Frost’s body; the quickening of his breaths as he ran his lips along Frost’s skin. Each kiss earned him a most enchanting whimper… “… Lie down.” Frieza breathed against Frost’s ear, and Frost nodded in haste. 

He lay down on the bed, his body trembling slightly as he stared up at Frieza. Whew… okay. This was really happening. Frost felt nauseous with nerves; he wanted this, but he was so scared of being no good… If he couldn’t satisfy his senpai, he would never forgive himself. Frieza must have such a high standard; he must be so experienced and know exactly what he wanted… It was daunting. But… Frost had to blush, and hold back a flattered smile as Frieza’s lustful gaze fell upon him, drinking in the sight of his most exquisite prey. Frost’s beautiful, ripe body laid out before him… Never touched by another man. Never picked or plucked from the garden of innocence… Frieza would do that. He would take great pleasure in claiming Frost’s innocence as his own. His innocence, his body… his heart. It was Frieza’s goal to make Frost love him, if he didn’t already. Not because he loved Frost… just because he wanted to own him. And how could he truly own somebody if he didn’t have possession of their soul?

Frost bit his lip slightly and looked away, becoming embarrassed by the lust in Frieza’s eyes. He knew how attractive he was; he knew he must be appealing to Frieza, but still… it was Frieza. _Frieza_! He was wanted… by Frieza. He couldn’t let him down. He had to do whatever Frieza wanted. Whatever Frieza commanded… Frost twitched nervously, his mind daring to wonder what it would be like, and what Frieza would tell him to do… He so didn’t want to disappoint him… “Don’t worry.” Frieza purred, smirking at the adorable shyness that had engulfed Frost’s being. He was practically sweating it out. “I know this is your first time. I’ll do all the work. You just lie there…” A cruel, wicked darkness twinkled in his eyes just for a moment, and he smirked. “… and squeal.”  
“Um…” Frost almost did squeal, as he felt a tightness in his chest. Was this going to hurt…?

Frieza sank down onto his lover, and started by kissing him again. He allowed his lips to remain against Frost’s, gently stroking the younger male’s side until he felt Frost begin to relax. Frost moaned softly against him as Frieza caressed his thighs, loosening them for what was about to come. He pulled away, and planted his lips once more against Frost’s neck. Frost gasped as the kisses touched him, like balls of fire against his skin. He tried to hold back his moans at first, until he remembered what Frieza had said… so he let them escape. He whimpered softly under Frieza’s lips, and his body twisted as they travelled down it. “S-Senpai…” Frost whispered shakily, biting his lip as Frieza’s kisses made their way down his body. Down his neck, down his chest and stomach, while Frieza’s hands expertly massaged the base of his tail, one of the most sensitive spots on his body. It felt good… “S…” Frost’s eyes widened slightly when he felt something, and he looked down to see his own erection emerge near Frieza’s head. Oh… oh, no… Was this okay…? Would Frieza want him to…?  
“Hmm…” Frieza hummed against Frost’s skin, basking in the sweet taste of a virgin’s flesh. So Frost was enjoying this…? Good… He’d become aroused rather quickly, but what Frieza had expected for a virgin. All Frieza could think about was how this organ had never been used before. It had never been held in another’s hand; it had never felt another’s lips… It had never offered its seed to any other being. Frieza wanted to be the first. He wanted to own it. He wanted to be the first one to make it spill. He trailed his hand round to Frost’s front, and wrapped his palm around the organ. Frost’s blush deepened and his body stiffened at Frieza’s touch. Frieza was… touching him.  
“A-Ah…” Frost tried to speak, but he couldn’t think of anything to say. He watched nervously, panting slightly as Frieza’s hand trailed up his length. Then, without warning, Frieza leaned down and planted his mouth around him. “Ah!” Frost gasped, his fingers tightly gripping the bedsheets and his eyes closing. Oh, Kami… Senpai was… “ _Ah_ …” Frost turned his head to the side, burying it into the bed as the warmth of Frieza’s mouth surrounded him. It felt good… _oh_ … “Senpai…” Frost moaned, his back arching. He flinched at the feeling of something on his cheek, and immediately exhaled when he realised it was Frieza’s tail soothingly caressing him. Frost nuzzled against it in an attempt to return the affection, unsure of what else he should do. He wanted to do something, but he couldn’t focus… he couldn’t… “Mm…!” Frost whimpered needily, trying his best to keep his cool, but… it was difficult. Frieza was so talented, everything he did… he was just amazing. This felt amazing. Frieza was… incredible. “Oh…” Frost groaned, and eagerly kissed Frieza’s tail as his senpai pleasured him more than Frost could dream of. “S-Senpai… ah…” He felt hot. Oh, Kami… His head was swimming… He wanted this feeling to last, but he couldn’t… he couldn’t contain it. It was too good… “Mmm… Senpai… _aaaaa_ …” Frost’s nails dug deep into the bed, his lips parting in a low, ecstatic moan as he spilt his seed into Frieza’s mouth. An immense bliss overcame him, filling his being with such euphoric warmth… “Mmm…”

He barely noticed Frieza pull away. The older icejin moved his head back to look at Frost, a satisfied smirk upon his lips. Hmm… that was fast. Frieza licked his lips, lapping up the residue of Frost’s seed. He hadn’t expected Frost to last long, virgins never did… but Frost seemed particularly keen. That was good… He would be quick to comply with whatever Frieza said. Frieza stroked Frost’s cheek with his tail, and leaned down to fondly kiss his neck.  
“What that alright…?” He purred into his skin, the taste of Frost’s offering still upon his tongue. It was delicious. Ripe, fresh… delicious.  
“Y-Yes…” Frost answered shyly, too timid to look at him. How adorable… “Th-Thank you, Senpai…”  
“The pleasure was mine.” Frieza softly bit Frost’s neck, savouring the taste of his skin and the soft moan that came with it. It was such a sweet, innocent sound. So pure and delicate… Frost was strong in many ways, and probably terrifying to most, but not in Frieza’s eyes. Frieza saw the sweet virgin that lay before him as just that. A sweet, innocent thing of beauty, that had still not felt the sin of another being inside him. That was going to change. Now that Frieza had pleasured him, and relaxed him enough. He planted their lips together and invaded Frost’s mouth once more. Just for a moment, before kissing his way along Frost’s neck, his hand skilfully massaging his thigh. The flesh was firm, but tender enough. Enough for Frieza to enjoy gripping. His hips were slim enough to fit neatly in Frieza’s palms, his tail a good length and thickness to pull… Hmmm, all the different ways Frieza could make him squeal. “Turn onto your front.” Frieza instructed.

Frost swallowed, and nodded obediently, his nerves growing again. This was it… Frieza was going to take him. What would it feel like…? Would it hurt…? As calmly as he could Frost rolled onto his front, and tried his best to relax. He knew Frieza would make this as pleasant for them as he could… he just hoped that he could satisfy him…  
“Ah!” Frost yelped, and scrunched his eye shut as an odd sensation suddenly struck his rear. Something was inside…  
“Ssh, ssh…” Frieza soothed, stroking Frost’s back with his free hand as his fingers fondled their way through Frost. He watched the younger icejin flinch and squirm underneath him, his own arousal growing at the sight. Frost was so delectable… so irresistible when he was twisting away like this, squirming and groaning underneath him. So unused to the invasion, so timid and tight… Frieza couldn’t get enough of it. He moved his fingers around keenly, watching the way they made Frost flinch and moan. It was enchanting… In fact, Frost’s soft whimpers and the timid expression upon his face were too much to bear. His quivering body was just screaming to have Frieza inside it. Deep, deep inside… enough to hurt. Enough to make him scream. Frieza could think of nothing he wanted more. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on the back of Frost’s neck as he slowly removed his fingers, and surrendered to his desires.  
“ **Ah**!”

Frost cried out and hissed, his nails tearing at the silk bedsheets as the sharpest sensation struck him. It was so heavy… so much pressure, and… fuck! The pain… Frost bit his lip and scrunched his eyes shut, burying his face in the duvet. “S-Senpai…!” He pleaded. “It… it hurts.”  
“It does…?” Frieza gasped, his eyes closed in elation. That was hardly surprising… Oh, Kami… “You’re… very tight, Frost.”  
“I-Is that a good thing…?” Frost panted, and hissed again as Frieza plunged into him, not daring to go slow. He felt like he was being torn apart! But… it was okay. Oh Kami it hurt, but… He didn’t want to fail his senpai…  
“ _Yes_.” Frieza purred. He leaned down, and kissed his way up Frost’s neck, landing on his cheek where he felt Frost smile a little. Hmm… how charming. Now… squeal!  
“ _Ai_!” Frost shrieked as Frieza thrust into him harder, and Frost’s eyes began to water. “S-Senpai!” He pleaded. “It hurts – ah…” He moaned, his fingers curling as Frieza tugged at his tail and kneaded the base. It felt nice. It hurt – Frieza was pulling his tail so brutally it felt like he was about to rip it off. But then… he massaged it, right at the base… Oh, it felt so nice… So painful, and so good… Mmm… “S-Senpai…” Frost breathed hoarsely, flinching and whimpering under Frieza’s harsh and tender touches. “Ah…”  
“Mmmm…” Frieza groaned in ecstasy, indulging in the tight hotness of Frost’s body and each beautiful, orgasmic cry. But he wanted more. Frost wasn’t squealing nearly as much as he wanted. Frieza grabbed hold of his hips, and dug his nails deep into Frost’s flesh as he brutally rammed himself into him, forcing Frost to take everything he had.  
“Ah!” Frost squealed under his senpai, his face flushed as Frieza thrust in and out of him, mercilessly tearing through his body. It hurt… it hurt so much… but it felt good. Frieza was… doing something. He was hitting somewhere deep within Frost. It felt amazing… Oh, Kami how could it feel so amazing? “ **Ah**!” Frost yelped loudly when Frieza sank his teeth into his neck, and grabbed his buttocks, digging his nails into them. Frieza hungrily and fiercely kneaded Frost’s flesh, pulling at his tail just to hear the younger icejin’s sweet, beautiful squeal. “Ai! S-Senpai…” Mmmm, that’s it… Frieza purred in elation, his entire body tingling at Frost’s moans. “Senpai…” Frost whimpered with tears forming in his scrunched eyes, in equal amounts of pleasure and pain. “ _Ooo_ …”  
“Mmm…” Frieza purred above him, basking in Frost’s sweet warmth. Frost was so tight around him… so hot and pure… oh, the sounds…  
“Ahh… ah…” Frost’s cries of pain and elation rang through Frieza’s ears, the sharp squeals only feeding his arousal. He needed Frost to squeal, and squirm… and submit. “Mmm!” Frost whimpered, sobbing through his moans as Frieza tugged forcefully and painfully at his tail and massaged it, causing Frost to twist and groan in the most beautiful way. “S-Senpai…” Frost gasped. His eyes widened when Frieza became more excited. More aroused, and more brutal… harder. Oh, he was hitting him so hard… It was unbearable. “S-Slow down… oh god… ah…” Frost groaned into the duvet, desperately clutching at it with his hands. He bit into the bedsheets hard, his cries muffled and his jaw aching as he helplessly endured Frieza’s thrusts. Oh Kami, it was too much… his entire back felt like it was on fire! It felt so good though… what was Frieza doing to him…? “Sen…” Frost tried to whimper, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t move. All he could do was take it. Take his senpai… “ _Oooo_ …”  
“Oh, Frost…” Frieza moaned, his pleasure growing. Every flinch, every squeal… Kami, this was wonderful. This was what he craved… He couldn’t resist it. Oh Kami, Frost was beautiful. He was so beautiful. So sweet and pure… So… violated. Frieza was violating him. Frieza was claiming his body, stealing his innocence and his purity, and making Frost scream as he surrendered it. Oh, hell… Oh… “Mmmm…!”

He let out a long, low groan as he spilt his seed inside Frost, holding onto him firmly, massaging the flesh of Frost’s hips. Frost’s beautiful, slender hips… Mmmmm. He held him in place, forcing Frost’s young, torn body to accept Frieza’s seed. All of it… Frieza wanted Frost to take in all of it. Frost was his now. His, and his alone. Wonderful…

Frieza allowed himself to pant for a moment, and bask in the aftermath of taking Frost’s innocence. It always felt so good with a virgin. He looked down at Frost’s hurt, quivering body. He was already stained with bruises, from where Frieza had so harshly grabbed his buttocks and his hips. His tail was all sorts of shades of abuse, his fingers curled against the sheets and his face buried in it… Frost was in pain, Frieza knew that… Frieza wanted that. But he also knew… right now, Frost felt good.

He trailed his hands across Frost’s back, purring lowly as he soothingly massaged his lover’s frame. “Hmmm…” Frieza crooned. “How was that, my darling…?”  
“S-Senpai…” Frost quivered. He turned his head to look up at him, and Frieza smirked at the sight of Frost’s tears. How beautiful. “I…” Frost’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes wide from what seemed to be the aftermath of orgasm. Frost had enjoyed that, hadn’t he? Of course… Frieza was no amateur, and he knew the importance of having a good first time. He had always planned to make it simply amazing. “I…” Frost swallowed, and lowered his eyes. He didn’t know what to say… It had felt… so painful. But… incredible.  
“Hmm.” Frieza smirked, soaking in the last drops of innocence as they slipped out of Frost’s being. He could practically see them trickling towards him. They were his now. All his. He lay down beside Frost and placed his tail around him, using it to usher Frost against his frame. “I know, my darling.” Frieza moved his face closer, and planted a kiss against Frost’s lips, before wrapping possessive limbs around him. Pulling them into his warmth. His dark, predatory warmth. “You are mine now.”


	2. Request - Plucked Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for an aftermath to Plucked. I hope it’s okay… sorry it’s a little late! Let me know what you think!  
> *Plucked is NSFW but this is a SFW follow-up.

He felt… warmth. And… throbbing. Throbbing everywhere. Hot, and painful… Frieza had abused him. In a… good sort of way. Frost didn’t regret it. He… he liked the pain. This pain was from intimacy. Like a trophy. He hadn’t looked at himself yet, but he could feel bite marks and bruises all over his skin. They were everywhere – especially on his neck and buttocks. Those parts hurt the most. Frost must look terrible… but… he was grateful. Grateful that Frieza had chosen him. To claim as his own, and take… Frost’s cheeks darkened. He wasn’t a virgin anymore, was he? It was just starting to sink in. Frieza had taken it. Frost had been willing. He’d been looking forward to it! He’d remained a virgin for so long, convinced that anyone he came into contact with wasn’t good enough for him. He’d had so many offers… but from lesser beings, and Frost was proud. He wasn’t about to let just anybody take his first time. But Frieza though… His role model, his senpai… Frieza was worthy. Frieza was _more_ than worthy. So Frost had submitted to him, and let him do with Frost’s body whatever he pleased. … It had pleased Frieza to abuse it.

Frieza hummed lustfully, allowing his gaze to trail across the body that he had claimed. The small, sweet thing that had so timidly offered itself to him. … Frost was beautiful. And he’d been wonderful. Nervous, and tense, and whimpering… just how Frieza liked his virgins. He didn’t like bold, cocky virgins. They annoyed him. The whole appeal of taking someone’s innocence was that they were just that – pure, and sweet, and innocent. If a virgin was cocky, and confident… well then, where was the appeal? He might as well go with someone with experience, because at least then they would know what they were doing. Frost’s inexperience only enhanced the overall enjoyment of deflowering a timid being. He had flinched, and whimpered and squealed… and when they’d finished, he’d had tears in his eyes. Frieza had _loved_ that. He was a sadist. He wasn’t ashamed to admit it. He liked to dominate, and control, and inflict pain… but he also liked to please. He never inflicted pain upon his lovers without offering them pleasure as well, and he was particularly attentive to virgins. For every bite mark or bruise upon Frost’s skin there were two kisses to counter it. Every harsh slam had been followed by tender strokes, and fond words… especially now. Now, in the aftermath of their intimacy, Frieza was holding Frost against him, his arms securing Frost’s body against his, his tail coating them… it was important for Frost to feel closeness and warmth, Frieza knew that all too well. Frost wouldn’t trust him if Frieza made him feel cold, and used… Frieza didn’t want that. He wanted Frost to trust him, and crave him… and love him. So that Frost would stay loyal to him, and do whatever he said, keenly and willingly… and offer his body to him again. Like the player Frieza was. Like the master, like the manipulator, like the schemer… Frieza wanted everybody on his side to adore him, because that made him feel powerful, and in control… and deep down, Frieza loved to be loved. Especially if such love was one-sided. After all… nobody was worthy of _his_ heart.

He planted a soft kiss upon Frost’s forehead, and rested his lips against him. His soft breath fell upon Frost’s skin, his warm arms cradling him so fondly… Frost felt safe. In his senpai’s arms. He felt… cared for. Frieza cared for him, didn’t he…? Frost’s cheeks burned at the tenderness of the embrace. He wasn’t worthy… what had he done to deserve this…? Would they be… an item now? Frieza probably had other lovers… but surely none as good at Frost? Frost felt humbled by Frieza, but he held himself high above everyone else. Frost was Frieza’s best lover, wasn’t he? He had to be. … He would kill anyone better.  
“How do you feel…?” Frieza’s voice crept along Frost’s skin, placing a small smile upon the younger being’s lips. He didn’t know where to begin…  
“N-Nice…” Frost answered timidly, his cheeks burning slightly more. He didn’t know what to say… he felt a little embarrassed…  
“Did it hurt?” Frieza asked.  
“Yes…” Frost uttered. “But – it’s fine. I can handle it. It was… good as well.”  
“Hm.” Frieza smirked against him, and planted another soft kiss upon his forehead. “Good.” He purred. 

He stroked his hand down Frost’s back soothingly, warming his palm with his ki. He wanted to relax Frost… make him comfortable. Make him want to submit again. Not now. Frieza wouldn’t push him. But… sometime soon. Hopefully, Frost would initiate it next time. Frieza did like to be chased by his toys. “Come.” He released Frost from his grasp, only to pull back the bedsheets, and motion for Frost to get inside. “You’ll spend the night here, won’t you?”  
“Y-Yes, Senpai!” Frost gasped, his voice braking slightly in excitement. Frieza’s bed… he was going to spend the night in Frieza’s bed! All of a sudden, he was overcome with joy. He’d never expected this. He’d always assumed Frieza would want him to go back to his own room afterwards, but… no. Frieza wanted him… here. All night! Frost was thrilled! He eagerly buried himself in the sheets, and bit his lip when Frieza joined him, pulling him into an embrace once more.  
“There…” Frieza hummed, smirking at the faint trembling he could feel beside him. Frost was shaking in excitement… how adorable.


End file.
